The Devil's got a thing for Damsels
by Terra Banks
Summary: Aizen always got what he wanted and he made sure everyone knew that, but it seemed that this one girl was stupid enough to challenge him anyway. Fine by him, she'd learn the hard way. *Rating may change.


**Disclaimer**: Hey guys. I don't own Bleach and I'm not fully sure I'd want to, I wouldn't know what to do with it. o.O

**Author's note**: I've written Aizen with Orihime and even Yoruichi but not Rukia. I thought I'd change that. This is AU.

* * *

_._

**The Devil's got a thing for Damsels**

**Chapter 1**

**~.~**

The lock clicked into place. "Having fun Rukia?"

"You bastard." She accused, sounding out of place given her polished surroundings. Rukia was seated on a leather couch, facing a wall made up entirely of a glass screen that could be made transparent, tinted, or completely opaque and even act as a television or computer. It was the latest technology and cost a hefty price. To the man who stood behind her and out of her line of sight, it was merely another attribute to his wealth.

"Language, young lady. What would your brother say if he heard you speaking like that?" The man chided playfully, walking towards her.

"If he was here, he'd be doing far worse to you himself." Rukia retorted firmly, unwilling to appear shaken on the outside.

"Byakuya is a smart man; the fact that he is still alive is a testament to that," He remarked, coming to a stop behind her. "Those who oppose me don't live very long."

"Is that a threat?" She questioned, having enough experience at power plays to know that subtlety was precedence when throwing any kind of warning at someone in your own class. Except she didn't think that she was in the same league as the other person in the room, she couldn't imagine being anything like him.

Sure he was charismatic and kind on the outside. He upheld 'justice' devotedly. That was people said about him, that he was stern yet sympathetic. What an enigma! She knew better. What happened behind closed doors in her world, stayed behind them. Rumors of his cruelty were enough to make her wary. These days the rumor mills held more truth within them than the news channels did.

"It's merely an observation," He deflected, casually placing his hands on her shoulders and feeling them instantly tense up. "I'm a very observant man, Rukia." Although there was nothing wrong in his tone, she felt dread at his mention of her name. Why was this man even interested in her? Surely she hadn't done anything to attract his attention.

"Why did you call me here?" She asked with bluntness. If she tried to keep up pretenses of formality as a defense, he'd end up gaining more from it.

"Why did you come?" He threw back at her, pointlessly.

"I was curious." She offered, although there was the fact that an invitation from Sosuke Aizen was simply not turned down. Then she decided that she had nothing to hide. "Besides it's not like I had much of a choice."

"Of course you had a choice." He dismissed, petting her hair.

She reigned in her temper but irritation still found its way into her voice. "Are we seriously going to pretend that you can't get whatever audience you wish for? If I hadn't come, you'd have found a way to make me."

He lowered her head and spoke into her ear in a manner that made her shiver. "Now that we've established that I always get what I want, why don't we get back to the subject at hand?"

He walked around the couch and sat in the chair facing her, gesturing to the wine on the side table between them. "Would like something to drink?"

"I'm barely 18 years old. I don't drink." She scoffed. She wasn't about to let her guard down around him or let him use her underage consumption of alcohol against her in a public arena.

"18 is a very mature age. If it's old enough to get married, I think it ought to be old enough to do pretty much anything else as well." He commented.

She wasn't sure where he was going with this. She could see that she was confused and decided to deliver his next punch in one go. "Let me refresh your memory. Ichigo Kurosaki is the prime suspect in the death of Orihime Inoue, the fiancée of Ulquiorra Cifer. It was a close loss to me and I understand it was for you too. My inside source tells me the verdict is only a day or two away. Between me and you the only reason it's taking this long is to ensure that there is no dead-lock."

"Oh geez I wonder why." Rukia deadpanned. It took all her willpower not to show her true feelings. She loved Ichigo and had known someone high up was doing this to him. She didn't expect it to be Aizen though. That was just inconsiderable in her mind. Firstly, there was no motive. Secondly, if it was him, there was nothing she could do. The Kuchiki name did have powerful influence but it was nothing in the shadow of Sosuke Aizen, the man who built a corporate empire and brought the world to its knees.

"It's a high profile case. It could get messy if it dragged on through more than one trial." He continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Well since we're all so sure of his guilt, I doubt that will happen." She played along. She couldn't let him see the chinks in her armor, but she suspected he already knew how much Ichigo meant to her. Their relationship hadn't been a secret. The tabloids had bought her 'disturbed but determined the justice system will get to the bottom of it' act. The news channels were playing her as the unfortunate girl who could've been trapped in a destructive relationship with a psychotic man.

"You're right the question isn't his conviction," He allowed, reaching for the wine glasses and half-filling both. "It's the sentence."

Now Rukia was genuinely perplexed; murder of the first degree held the penalty of execution and there weren't that many options. "You mean the method of execution?" There existed several means of capital punishment that were currently in use; lethal injection/gas, firing squad, hanging, decapitation, and the worst of all- the electric chair.

"There's been a lot of discussion about abolishment of the death penalty. Perhaps it's time for a trial run." He explained vaguely. He was in control here and he knew it.

She didn't buy that for one second. "That's not what this is about."

"Smart girl," He smirked, raising his glass to her. "You see Ichigo once tried to take something of mine and I figure its time for some payback. I didn't orchestrate any of this but I don't see why I can't take advantage of it. I've decided death is a mercy he doesn't deserve. It'd be far more amusing to have him spend his life in a prison for killing his best friend. The irony of a bounty hunter being placed among many prisoners who he himself brought in strikes me as quite humorous. Just think how popular he'll be!"

It took her a minute to gather herself; she was shocked at his spitefulness. It wasn't enough to kill his enemies; he wanted to make them suffer long and hard through a living hell. Now that was one hell of a vendetta. She didn't know what Ichigo had done to provoke this but what worried her most was that he was telling her all of this so openly. "What did he try to take?"

He smiled tightly. "My honor. I forgive many things but that is not one of them. Neither is disloyalty."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" She asked, starting to get nervous.

"I'm giving you a chance to make me a better proposal, offer me something his death could buy me that's of greater value than his lifelong suffering." He answered, finally showing his hand. Her poker face had been impressive up to that point, he had to admit. Many of his peers would show far more unease at his close presence in a locked room. But now he had her, he had just shaken her to the core and he knew it. This was his game from the start, she never stood a chance.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She cursed, not stopping to filter herself. "What could I−" She cut herself off.

He wanted her. This was about taking what Ichigo once had. This was about owning her for the sake of revenge. She was not an object to be claimed, regardless of how society viewed women. If she said no, he'd go through his plan. If she said, yes then she'd be signing away her body to the devil and asking him to kill Ichigo. Either way he won but if Ichigo was alive there was always hope for a way out. Their friends might be able to do something. She'd have to call out his bluff; he probably wanted her to submit more than use plan A or he wouldn't have gone through all this effort.

"I'm not gonna be your whore Aizen." She bit out, meaning it.

"Such a shame. What will you tell your child?" He went on dramatically. "Oh wait, the second the Kuchikis find out they'll make you kill him. I guess you won't have to worry about that."

She froze up and stared at him unseeing. A few tears escaped one eye but she didn't wipe it away. How did he know about him? Her child… _their_ child. She suffered mixed feelings when she found out; happy that she had a part of him to keep with her and sad that he would never get to see their kid grow up. Then she realized there was no way she'd be allowed to give birth to him, let alone keep him. She had been trying to come up with a plan to go away for a while, give birth and come back. It was hard to see any doctor without her family's knowledge but the one trip she managed let her know it was a boy. That must have been where he got the information from.

Her throat felt painfully dry. She reached and took the wine. It took some effort to sip the dark substance slowly. This was all just a game to him; amusement. She didn't want to care anymore. She didn't want to have to feel this heart-breaking angst. "I guess you're right. The world doesn't need another bastard." She half-meant it too; her son would face a cruel world and she wouldn't be able to help him face it even if she managed to somehow give birth to him.

Aizen was surprised he hadn't turned her yet. He still had an ace up his sleeve. "Well out with the old, in with the new. You know my dear friend Gin Ichimaru I believe."

"Of course." She said, her expression that of someone truly bored. Now _that_irked him.

"It's time for him to settle down. I'm sure the Kuchikis would be honored if he chose you." He stated.

"Everyone knows he's in love with Rangiku." Rukia scoffed.

"Yes but he'd do it as a favor to me," Aizen pushed on. "He'd still keep his lover though and like you said everyone knows it, which would make you a discarded trophy wife."

"But he's not the one who wants me as a trophy." She shot back. "You are. I doubt you're going to let another man claim that."

"Care to bet on that?" Aizen asked, with a smirk on his face.

"You mean do I want to call your bluff?" She redressed. "No. What I want to do is leave, so if you'll kindly excuse me." She got up and set down the wine glass.

As she turned towards the door, she heard him say, "It's not manners to leave before you are dismissed Rukia."

She continued walking forward, "Only applies to servants Aizen."

She reached the door and unlocked it. "You may be one of the most powerful men in the world but you are not _my_ master."

As she stepped out into the hallway, he spoke his last words, "And I'll be damned if I don't make you scream the opposite one day."

"You're already damned." She threw behind her shoulder, unwilling to let him have the last word.

It wasn't until she was back in her car with the driver's side closed off, that she let herself feel the impact of the evening. It was a good thing the journey was five hours long. She'd need some time to grieve her lover and her son. Though they were both alive in some sense at the moment, their shot at life wasn't looking too good. Then it hit her that she just challenged Aizen Sosuke. There was no way he was going to let this go. Why was her life so damned messed up?

**~.~**

* * *

**This is a two-shot, or it will be if anybody wants to read the rest ;)**

**Review please!**

_~Terra Banks_


End file.
